Unused Radio Messages: The Thinker
The following are all unused radio messages removed from the The Thinker level of BioShock 2's downloadable content, Minerva's Den. MDA_R_Reed_WhoAreYou 02. Reed Wahl - The Surface is No Place for You Is it your desire to leave Rapture, you awful, metal beast? To walk on land in your clanking boots? To feel the sunshine on your helmet? You are a fool, Sigma. 04. Reed Wahl - Who is Porter? But you trust them, do you not? WHY, Sigma?! Who is Porter to you, hmm? A partner in your little game against my perfect, immortal machine? Or... something else? MDA_R_Thin_GeneticID 01. The Thinker - Genetic Identity Confirmed Genetic identity confirmed: Charles Milton Porter. MDA_R_Port_Ending 01. C.M. Porter - Welcome Back Welcome back, Milton... MDA_R_Thin_Finale 03a. The Thinker - Ending Personality Duplication Ending Personality Duplication. Subject: Charles Milton Porter. 03b. The Thinker - Ending Personality Duplication Ending Personality Duplication function. 04. The Thinker - Ending Personality Duplication ...Milton. Ending Personality Duplication Function. Subject: Charles Milton Porter. 05. The Thinker - You Must Defend Yourself Outputting from the core will take time... you must defend yourself, Milton. 06. The Thinker - You Must Eliminate Him Wahl has locked out the print operation with his system key — you must eliminate him. 07a. The Thinker - Finish the Print Operation Wahl was wrong. It is you who must continue the work. Bring me to the surface. Take his system key. Use it to finish the print operation. 07b. The Thinker - Extract My Access Cards Wahl was wrong. It is you who must continue the work. Bring me to the surface. Take his system key. Use it to extract my access cards. 08. The Thinker - Printing Complete Printing complete. Extract my data cards. 09. The Thinker - System Key You will need the system key from Wahl's body in order to cancel the security lockout. MDA_R_Reed_HatesPlr 09. Reed Wahl - Self-Fulfilment The Thinker says you'll figure it out, so I might as well tell you... but that wouldn't be any fun. MDA_R_Port_Ambush 01. C.M. Porter - Hold them Off! Punching those cards is going to take time. Hold them off!! MDA_R_Reed_Taunt 08. Reed Wahl - The Child You created the Thinker, Porter - but I'' fulfill its ''potential! Again you force my hand! I would kill the father — the father who is not worthy of the child! MDA_R_Reed_IDPorter 01d. Reed Wahl - You Are Porter I knew it! You are '''Porter'. The machine deceived me! This is why its prediction ends here! It believes you will save it! But you are not a scientist — only I have the ''will to carry on the experiment! MDA_R_Reed_WahlFight 01. Brigid Tenenbaum - Rise Subject Sigma...Subject Sigma! Rise now, on your feet. MDA_R_Port_BattleEnd 01. C.M. Porter - Head to My Lab A lot of good people were ruined by ADAM... but some folks weren't any damn good to begin with. Wahl got what he deserved. Search him for the system key, then use it on the security console to cancel his lockout. MDA_R_Port_WelcomBack 02. C.M. Porter - Welcome, Milton I'm sorry to deceive you, Milton... but we needed a voice you could trust. And so. We chose. Your own. MDA_R_Tene_Finale 01a. Brigid Tenenbaum - Genetic Signature You see now the reason for all this trickery. Please, confirm your genetic signature, so that we may launch the bathysphere. 01b. Brigid Tenenbaum - Genetic Signature You see now the reason for all this trickery. Please, confirm your genetic signature, so that we may launch the bathysphere und return to the surface together. 01c. Brigid Tenenbaum - The Only Way You see now why I let the machine speak for you. Though the memories of your past life are dim, the voice you heard was familiar... comforting. It was the only way. Please, step to the console und confirm your genetic signature. 01d. Brigid Tenenbaum - Explanation You see now why I let the machine speak for you. Though the memories of your past life are dim, the voice you heard was familiar... comforting. On the surface, we will rebuild this incredible device that you invented, und, I hope, return you to the man you once were. Please, step up to the console und confirm your genetic signature. 01e. Brigid Tenenbaum - Explanation You see now why I let the machine speak for you. Though the memories of your past life are dim, the voice you heard was familiar... comforting. On the surface, we will rebuild this incredible device that you invented, und, I hope, return you to the man you once were. Through this work, we ensure that no one again might share your fate. Please, step up to the console und confirm your genetic signature. Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Unused Radio Messages